


the goodbye

by Deathstrom



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, futuric times
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrom/pseuds/Deathstrom
Summary: read and find out





	the goodbye

I was on a hunt with Legolas for one final time and smiled sadly as we were barely talking as it was as I went one way and legolas went the other, I traveled down the tunnel, I touch the radio at my side, "legolas, what happened to us?" I asked. I got into a fight with a few demons but never got a reply back from him, I got a few scratches over my face, my arms but nothing life threating as I spun around and ran down the pathway that legolas had gone down, I pulled the dagger out of my belt and saw a few demons were ripping into legolas, I let out a scream, and darted forwards, kicking one of them off legolas and stabbing another as the third one slashed my back but I spun around and brought the dagger down hard, hitting the third one in the eye, I kept fighting until I knew they weren't getting back up, I didn't know if they were high ranking demons or what... I turned around and quickly picked him up, running through the tunnel, hearing the battle cries behind me, I ignored them for the first time in my life, I didn't want to stop and fight.  
"let me go" Legolas weakly insisted, was trying to get himself free to fight again.  
"no, you can't die here" I snapped and tighten my hold, not caring if I got covered in his blood, "you can't die on me, Legolas" I added and ducked as claws brushed the air where my throat should have been.  
"Jo, let me go" Legolas replied and placed his bloody hand on my cheek and added, "this has to be goodbye!"  
I bite down on my lip and shook my head. "no" I whispered blinking the tears and dived through a gap in the rocks, and glance around the darkness, I pulled out my torch from my pocket. I carried him in my arms, keeping a check on his breathing, I had to make sure that he was still alive. "legolas, please, don't ask me to leave you behind" I requested and added "you are my best friend, I can't lose you, we may break up but I don't want you to die because of me" I felt his hand slipping from my face, I looked down and stopped dead when I couldn't hear him breathing and pressed my ear to his chest, but there was no heartbeat, I let out roar of pure pain and fell to my knees, "LEGOLAS!!!!!" I screamed as I held his lifeless body closer and was crying hard, Before I climbed onto my feet and started the long walk through the caves in a zombielike state as I didn't look up and kept walking on my own, until my feet took me through the familiar paths and came to a stop standing in the middle of the street just holding onto him, "this can't be real, this can't be happening, it was just a f**king simple job, in and out...one demon, not a pack of them..why did it turn out this way" I muttered while the tears were running down my cheeks and adjusted my hold again, walking down the street - not knowing where to really go to as the rain was soaking through my clothes.


End file.
